The present invention relates to a releasable mounting binder for wires and cables.
The need for an economical yet effective and easy to use device for securing bundles or groups of wires or cables is something which has existed for many years. With computers, in automobiles, aircraft and marine craft, and in other wiring applications, there is often a need to group wires along paths for neatness and facility of handling. This has conventionally been done using strings, straps and tape. For example, Canadian Patent No. 729,343 of Caveney et al issued Mar. 8, 1966 teaches a non-releasable binder strap, incorporating a connected sleeve, for wires or cables.
The use of hook and pile fastening means (e.g. "VELCRO" (trade-mark) systems) in association with straps used for different purposes has been previously disclosed, for example in Canadian Patent No. 685,628 of Streule issued May 5, 1964 (shoe closures), and Canadian Patents Nos. 1,281,531 of Mitchell et al issued Mar. 19, 1991; 1,106,578 of Hasslinger issued Aug. 11, 1981 and 1,294,114 of Ground issued Jan. 14, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,698 of Brame issued Sept. 12, 1989. Canadian Patent No. 1,294,114 also teaches, in one embodiment thereof, the attaching of a rigid block to a surface of the strap, to which block an adhesive securing means may be placed, for securing the tape looped strap, when holding a bundle of wires, in a particular position on a surface.
Canadian Patent No. 2,101,731 of White et al issued Mar. 4, 1994 describes another construction of wire retention clip in which a flexible strap has one end integrally secured to a planar base, with the other end releasably securable, when looped about a bundle of wires, to another portion of the base.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative construction of releasable mounting binder for wires and cables and which for many uses may prove easier to use and more versatile than many of these prior known constructions.